Master Ball
|caption = The Master Ball in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Helping |description = Unleashes a legendary Pokémon ally! |unlock = Complete the event #36: Gotta Cherish Them All. }} The Master Ball ( ), is an item hailing from the franchise in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview The Master Ball works very similarly to the Poké Ball, in that it summons a random Pokémon when thrown. However, unlike the Poké Ball, the Master Ball is almost guaranteed to summon a rare Pokémon. Though these Pokémon also appear from Poké Balls, the Master Ball is far more likely to summon them. Origin The Master Ball is a variety of Poké Ball introduced in the Generation I Pokémon games, [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]], and arguably the rarest of all Poké Ball variants. Developed by Silph Co., it is unique in the aspect that it is guaranteed to catch any wild Pokémon that it is thrown at without failing, which makes it popular for catching Legendary Pokémon due to their low catch rates. Normally, only one can be legitimately obtained per save file, without recurring to other game elements such as hacking, trading, or winning one by luck on the Pokémon lottery. Gallery Screenshots mb 1.png| holding a Master Ball, on The World That Never Was. Master Ball's trainers.png| , , , and each holding a Master Ball, on Castle Siege. Throwing a Master Ball.png| throwing a Master Ball at , on Krazoa Palace. Early designs mb 2.gif|Jigglypuff capturing , attacking the ball, grabbing it, throwing it into the air and using Rest on Pikachu. mb 3.gif|Pikachu throwing a Master Ball at Jigglypuff, capturing it off stage. Pokemon, Go!.gif| throwing the Master Ball at Pikachu, on Lake of Rage. Chance to get Pokemon.gif| throwing the Master Ball at while stunned, on Bomb Factory. Out of the ship, Bandana Dee.gif| throwing the Master Ball at and then throwing it into the ocean to KO him, on Gangplank Galleon. Misc. Master Ball unlock.jpg|The Master Ball unlock screen. Trivia *When it was first implemented, this item had the unique function of opening up and temporarily capturing nearby opponents when thrown. This changed in Beta 1.2 with the inclusion of the Trophy Stand, which functions very similarly. **The concept of an opponent-catching Poké Ball was first pitched in the early stages of SSF2's development in the form of a Premier Ball, another Poké Ball variant. Whether the Master Ball's initial concept was inspired from this idea or if it is merely coincidence is yet to be disproved. *Prior to Beta 1.2, the Master Ball was an unlockable item that could be unlocked by clearing event #36: Gotta Cherish Them All. **During this time, it was the only unlockable item in Super Smash Flash 2. *In event #36: Gotta Cherish Them All, the event required to unlock the item, the Cherish Ball is used instead of the Master Ball. This item is functionally identical to the Master Ball's original use, except it only opens upon hitting opponents, and after capturing one it ignores stage collisions and passes through platforms, resulting in one-hit KOs. Category:Helping items Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series